Not Your Average Love Story
by LiveFoREVer93
Summary: Co-written with my new friend Blumacaw13! CJ gets Bridget's best friend pregnant
1. Chapter 1

"BRIDGET! DEIDRA!" Kerry Hennessy yelled up the stairs. "COULD YOU TURN THAT DOWN?!"

Loud pop music filled the house.

Kerry waited a moment or two before hearing Bridget yell back loud as she could.

"WHAT?!" Bridget cried.

Kerry rolled her eyes, looking at her best friend Candy on the couch, slightly embarrassed.

It may have been Friday night but Candy had talked Kerry into studying for a test they had coming up on Monday no long after she came over to spend the night.

Unfortunately for Kerry, Bridget had the same idea when she invited her best friend Deidra to spend the night as well.

Now Briget and Deidra were up in the room Kerry shared with her older sister, listening to CD after CD for the past hour and a half.

Their choice for their next CD: Britney Spears.

"I SAID TURN IT DOWN!" Kerry yelled.

From her spot on the couch, Candy looked up from her textbook for a moment and rolled her blue eyes.

Sure, Candy had witnessed Kerry and Bridget fight before and, even she had admit, she found it hilarious at first.

But now, it was just annoying her.

By now Bridget had appeared at the bottom of the stairs, the music still high in volume.

"You said 'turn it down'?" Bridget asked, obviously doing this to push Kerry's buttons.

Kerry threw her hands out in exasperation.

"Yes!" she cried, getting more and more aggravated by the minute. "What do you think I've been standing here for the last five minutes shouting!?"

"How about you BOTH stop shouting?!" CJ Barnes shouted as he walked into the living room, his thumb and forefinger rubbing his temples. "I can hear you guys yelling all the way from downstairs!"

CJ is Kate Hennessy's nephew. He moved in along with Kate's father to help out when he Kate's husband Paul died suddenly.

"Why don't you tell that to Bridget?!" Kerry demanded, looking at CJ.

"Ok, ok!" Kate cried, coming in from the kitchen. "Would someone please tell me what in the world is going on?"

Everyone in the room turned to look at Kate.

"Bridget and Deidra have the music WAY to loud!" Kerry explained before Bridget could cut in. "And Candy and I are trying to study for a test next week!"

Bridget gave Kerry a weird look.

"Studying?" she asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "On a Friday night?"

From her spot on the couch, Candy spoke for the first time during the whole conversation.

"This test is worth 85% of our final grade", she explained.

Bridget rolled her eyes before heading up the stairs again.

"Ok, truth or dare?" Bridget asked Deidra.

The two girls were now sitting on Bridget's bed, playing Truth or Dare.

Deidra thought about it for a moment.

"Truth", she said finally.

'Oh', Bridget thought as a smirk formed on her face. 'This is gonna be good!'

"Do you like CJ?" Bridget asked, excitement coming over her face.

Deidra felt her cheeks go red.

That was all Bridget needed to see.

"You do!" she exclaimed. "You DO like him!" Her eyes grew wider every second as wll as her smile.

Deidra looked down at her bare feet.

"Yeah", she said quietly. "I do."

Bridget was so excited she put the music on again, dancing and jumping around the room.

It was later that night and Bridget had fallen asleep on her bed.

Deidra had just come out of the bathroom when she heard the sound of the front door open and close.

She stuck her head over the top of the stairs just in time to see CJ put his coat on the hook.

"Hey", Deidra said quietly but just loud enough from CJ to hear.

He looked up in the direction the voice was coming from.

"Oh, hey Deidra", CJ replied.

Deidra walked down the stairs, stopping in the middle of the living room, smiling a little.

"S-So, what're you up to?" she asked.

"Just picking up some medicine for the old guy downstairs", CJ said with a laugh.

Deidra nodded, the smile on her face growing a bit.

There was silence.

"Y'know", CJ told her, eyes narrowed. "You look cute in those pajamas."

Deidra looked down at her aqua blue tank top with matching pajama pants with black and hot pink peace signs all over them.

"Thanks", she said quietly. "I've had these forever."

She paused before saying: "That jacket looked real good on you."

CJ walked towards her, moving a piece of loose long, dark brown hair out of her eyes.

"Thanks", he said in a near whisper.

Deidra could smell his breath on her neck.

The next thing they knew, they were leaning towards each other until their lips met.

CJ deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around Deidra's waist, Deidra wrapping her arms around his neck, rubbing up and down his back.

The last thing they remembered was falling back on the living room couch...

...moving downstairs to the basement soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, CJ was making coffee when Deidra emerged from the basement.

"Hey you actually woke up." CJ smiled.

"Very funny, now give me some of that coffee." CJ passed her the cup. "So you don't think what we did last night was…wrong at all?" Deidra asked.

"And why would you ask me such a question?"

"You're my best friend's cousin!" Deidra ran her hand through her hair. "Do me a favour, don't run around telling everyone."

"Please, what kind of person do you think I am?" At that moment, Bridget appeared coming down the stairs. Her gasp turned into a smirk as she continued her way down the stairs.

"Hi guys. Hi, Deidra." Bridget smirked evilly at her and then mouthed, 'Did you do what I think you did?' Deidra shook her head, even though it was a lie. Kate came through the door.

"Hey guys, where's Kerry and Candy?"

"'Studying' ON SATURDAY." CJ laughed. "What nerds."

"That nerd is just about to kick your a**!" Candy screeched, coming down the stairs towards CJ who ducked behind the counter. She came around the counter and CJ cringed.

"ACK! DON'T HIT ME!" CJ got to his feet and Candy took a step back as CJ walked past her, and stood beside the couch.

"Deidra." Bridget whispered, beckoning her over. Deidra rolled her eyes and walked over to Bridget. "Did you-,"

"N-no."

"You've never been a very good liar. But OMG, he's my cousin!"

"He's kinda cute."

"Yeah, but Deidra, he's CJ." Bridget chuckled. The two looked over to where Candice was standing with her arm crossed near CJ on the couch. CJ freaked out as a cockroach crawled near his feet and Candy grabbed onto him as the two squealed. Rory walked over and crushed it with his foot, leaving cockroach guts all over the floor.

"You two need to get a better fear." Rory shook his head than walked away. Candy immediately let go of CJ.

"Ew, I have to go home and take a shower and burn these clothes!" Candy squealed

"Why?" Kate asked.

"I HAVE CJ COODIES!" Candy finished, walking out the front door. CJ scowled, and then looked over at Bridget and Deidra, whose faces were red with laughter. Kerry finally came down the stairs.

"Guys, what's so funny?" Kerry asked.

"We just found out what CJ's scared of!" Deidra laughed.

"I'm not scared." CJ fought back, "Maybe I'm allergic to cockroaches!"

"Or maybe you're just being CJ." Bridget smiled. "What does CJ even stand for?"

"Hehe." Deidra chuckled.

"Whatever, LADIES, I am going for a drive."

"Ooo, let me come with you!" Deidra smirked. And, after blowing a raspberry at Bridget, Deidra and CJ bounced out the door.

…

CJ got in the driver's seat and Deidra got in the passenger's side.

"Floor it, Beyotch." Deidra joked and CJ looked at her funny. "What? I'm just tryin' to be GANGSTA!" Deidra laughed.

CJ looked ahead of him, wide eyed with a small smile creeping onto his face. "Right." Deidra looked at him as he turned the car keys. She couldn't see his face, just his hair, which covered it.

CJ stepped on the pedal and Deidra's eyes widened."Wait, wait CJ it's in rev-ERSE!" CRASH! A loud horn was heard as CJ slammed his head against the steering wheel.

"I am so…dead." CJ sighed. "Can you do me a favour? Can you knock me unconscious so it looks like you did it?"

"I'm not gonna knock you out, CJ, it was an accident." Deidra said. "A very disastrous accident that…knocked the number plate off, but still, it's not that bad, we're alive aren't we?

"Not once Aunt Kate sees it we're not." CJ growled. "We will be D-E-A-D. Did I spell it right?"

"Maybe you should be studying with Kerry and Candy on spelling, I mean, did you even go to school?"

"Of course I did." CJ scowled. "Just only on Fridays so I could run around saying TGIF."

"Oh my god." Deidra laughed. "C'mon, let's go inside."

"NO! I'LL BE EATEN ALIVE!" CJ overreacted.

"C'mon, you big wussy." Deidra smirked.

"Fine." CJ loudly sighed as he rolled his eyes and opened his door. Deidra smiled at him and he gave a fake smile back as they headed back inside.

"Gee, what a short drive you must have had." Kerry smirked. "Thanks for scaring my study buddy out the house."

"You're welcome, she went out of here all like, 'Ewww, CJ touched me! I'm contaminated!'" CJ imitated.

"She has a lower voice than yours."

"And since when did you know what the word contaminated meant?" Jim asked, pointing his cane at him.

"Since you were 198." CJ joked back. Deidra struggled to contain her laughter.

"Well, I guess, I'd better go home." She smiled as she grabbed her sleepover bag from the couch.

"Naw, so soon, I just started with the old jokes."

"Yes and I've heard them all before." Deidra smirked before leaving with a wave.


	3. Chapter 3

Kerry smirked as soon as the door shut.

"You like her, don't you, CJ?" Kerry asked teasingly.

CJ turned around so he was looking his cousin in the eye, pretending he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Wha-what no!" CJ cried in a high-pitched tone.

"Mmm-hmm", Kerry muttered, folding her arms across her chest. "You like her alright. It's written all over your face!"

CJ scowled. "Don't you have some more studying to do?" he demanded.

Satisfied with herself, Kerry shook her head.

"No", she told him. "Finished it all with Candy last night and this morning."

"Awww!" Jim cried teasingly with a smile as he walked over to CJ. "CJ's got a new little girlfriend!"

"No I don't!" CJ said defensivly. "How about I take that cane out of your hand, old man?"

Jim smirked.

"I'd like to see you try", he said before walking into the next room.

"Well, CJ", Bridget said, coming into the living room from the kitchen. "If it helps you at all, Deidra admitted to me last night that she likes you. A lot."

CJ looked up at her.

"Really?" he asked with a smile.

Bridget nodded. "Would I ever lie to you CJ?" she asked sweetly. "Especally about something THIS important?"

Kerry started laughing from her spot in the kitchen where she had overhead the small conversation.

"Is THAT what you consider important?" she asked. "What about your final grade in English? Which, by the way, you need to pass this big test next week in order to pass!"

Bridget shook her head.

"Nope", she said, standing up and heading for the stairs. "Not important."

Kerry rolled her eyes and shook her head in a Why-Do-I-Even-Try type of way before following her sister upstairs.

There was a sudden knock on the door again.

CJ, being the only one in the room answered it.

"Hey", Deidra said, slightly embarressed.

CJ stepped aside and let her walk in.

"Hey", he greeted back as he watched Deidra pick up a Paramore CD from the coffee table.

"Just forgot my CD", Deidra expalined a hint of nervousness in her voice.

CJ nodded and watched as Deidra headed for the door again, but before she left, she turned around giving CJ a quick kiss before leaving.

CJ stood there a bit stunned for a few moments until two female voices filled the room from the top of the stairs.

"I KNEW IT!" Bridget and Kerry cried in unison as they came down the stairs.

**A/N: I'm so sorry if this chapter's not that great. I had no idea what to write for it =)**


	4. Chapter 4

Deidra looked down at her feet uncomfortably and smiled sheepishly as Bridget and Kerry approached the pair.

"Oh. My. God. I knew it, I knew it." Kerry smirked

"Deidra and CJ sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Bridget giggled.

"What are you, five?" CJ asked

"I gotta go." Deidra smiled.

"What, so soon?" Rory asked, suddenly appearing. "Wouldn't you rather spend a little more time with your boyfriend?" Rory smirked as him and his sisters looked at CJ and Deidra.

"Once again, I really have to go." Deidra said, walking out the door.

"I gotta go too."

"To be with your girlfriend and smash the car again?"

"How did you know about-," Bridget smiled evilly at him, "You know what, I'm not even gonna ask, I'm just going down the street to see Mike."

"Ooo, is he your secret lover like Deidra?" Jim taunted from his seat.

"For your information, he is my best friend and besides, do you even know what lover means?"

"Nope, I just know I've had more of them than you have." Jim smirked.

"Yeah, but you forget I haven't been around for five centuries like you." CJ fought back, before walking out the door.

…

CJ sat at the bar in the pub as a man in a hood entered. "CJ!"

"Mike, how've you been? What's with the hood?"

"Well, I've been experiencing some eye problems." Mike's voice was a semi deep, English/ British accent as he removed the hood and opened his eyes, which were literally white with no pupils.

"Dude, what the hell is with your eyes?"

"Steady mate, they're just contacts. But I haven't been able to get them out since Halloween."

"What did you go as on Halloween?!" CJ asked, still a little creeped out by the state of his friend's eyeballs.

"A possessed human. Can you help me get this s*** out of my eyes before it drives me insane?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, dude." CJ watched as Mike tried to pry the lens off his eye and CJ covered his own, grossed out. "JUST PICK IT OUT ALREADY!"

"I GOT IT!" CJ opened his eyes and saw his friend now had one normal eyeball and the other was still white.

"Okay, that's even freakier, dude."

"Oh, right. So, why'd you call me, problems?"

"Yeah. Regarding a lady."

"Ooo, trouble with the old missus, huh?"

"Mike, for the last time, I'm not married." CJ had his eyes covered again as Mike flicked the contact lens out.

"Oh, thank god. I swear you're my good luck charm, mate. So err, what's her name?"

"Deidra."

"Hey, there's a change, you actually know the girls name!" Mike laughed. CJ's expression was the complete opposite. "Sorry."

"The point is… she's my cousin's best friend." When CJ completed that sentence, Mike cracked up laughing.

"Isn't your cousin the super hot eighteen year old blondie?"

"Shut up, that's my cousin you're talking about Mike."

"Okay, don't get your p*** in a twist Madam CJ." Mike scowled.

"Remind me why I'm, friends with you again."

"Because, A. You're a loser, B. I'm a Loser and C. We're two single guys in a pub talking about super hot eighteen year olds."

"Again, MY COUSIN!"

"Oh, whatever, she's hot, alright?"

"Anyway…We did it."

"You mean you did it? You did IT it?" CJ nodded yes.

"Dude. That's brilliant, I gotta start finding some of my cousins friends."

"You are seriously weird, Mike, you know that?"

"Yep. I'm proud of it too."

…

A few weeks later, at Deidra's house, Deidra wasn't feeling her best. She was very sick and walked to the bathroom and, extremely worried, took out a pregnancy test from the cupboard. After a few minutes, the results popped up. Deidra gasped.

"Oh my god."

Positive.


	5. Chapter 5

Deidra whipped out her cellphone from her jeans pocket, pushing Bridget's number on her speed dial.

"Bridget!" Deidra cried, frantic when her friend picked up the phone.

"What's wrong, Dee? You see Jessica Smith wear that hidious top again?" Bridget asked.

Deidra shook her head no, ready to cry even though she knew Bridget couldn't see it.

"No, Bridget", she said quitely. "Just come over here. It's big and I mean BIG!"

"Oh, my God!" Bridget cried. "It WASN'T the top!"

She paused before saying: "It was the PANTS!"

Deidra sighed loudly, rolling her tear-filled eyes.

"Bridget, I'm serious!" she cried. "Just-just come over please!"

Bridget was quiet for a moment.

"Wow", she said softly. "You're starting to sound like Kerry."

"Well", Deidra sniffed. "I don't think Kerry's been in my shoes right now."

With that, Bridget said she'd be right over and hung up.

Bridget showed up 15 minutes later.

"Alright", she said. "What's the big emergency?"

Deidra wordlessly led Bridget into the bathroom where the pregnancy test lay on the counter.

They both looked at it, Deidra feeling ready to cry again.

Bridget gasped, placing her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my God!" she gasped in a near-whisper. "You're pregnant!"

Deidra nodded. "I know that, Bridget", she said, sitting down on the closed toilet lid.

Bridget suddenly thought of something.

"Which means-"

Deidra jumped up from the toilet in horror.

"Bridget!" she gasped. "Please, PLEASE don't tell CJ!"

"You did it with CJ?!" Bridget exlamied.

'Oh s***' Deidra thought.

"Yes", she answered in a near whisper.

A wide smile spread on Bridget's face.

Later that night, Kerry walked out of the bathroom she and Bridget shared, smiling as she noticed the happy look on Bridget's face as she listened to her CD player.

"What?" Kerry asked with a smile.

Bridget looked at her sister, still smiling.

"What do you mean 'what'?" she asked.

Kerry sat down on her bed drying her hair.

"Who is he?" she wanted to know.

Bridget shook her head, sliding her headphones off her head.

"There's no guy", she explained. "I just found out something very big about Deidra today."

"Deidra?" Kerry asked. "What about her?"

"Well, let's just say something's going to happen in 9 months."

"9 mon-", Kerry thought about what her sister was saying and when she came to the conclusion, her eyes grew as big as plates and a hand flew to her mouth.

"NO!" Kerry gasped.

Bridget nodded furiously.

"Oh my God!" Kerry cried. "This is unbelieveable!"

"Yeah!" Bridget agreed and you wanna know who the father is?"

Bridget had her sister's full attention as she sat up straighter on the bed.

"Who?!" Kerry's curioity growing every second.

"CJ."


End file.
